Royal Guard Member (Hair)
| image = | race = Shinigami | birthday = | gender =Male | height = | weight = | blood type = | affiliation = Soul Society, Spirit King | occupation =Protecting the Spirit King | previous occupation = | team = Royal Guard | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations =Royal Palace | relatives =N/A | education =N/A | shikai =Not Yet Revealed | bankai =Not Yet Revealed | manga debut =Chapter 516 | anime debut = | video game debut = | japanese voice =N/A | english voice = | spanish voice = }} is a member of the Royal Guard, holding the title .Bleach manga; Chapter 517, page 3 Appearance He is a tall man with black hair formed into an exceptionally large fringe. he has sideburns and frequently carries a small stick that he chews upon. Instead of the standard Shinigami uniform favoured by the other Royal Guard members, he wears a waist length white jacket which has the Royal Guard emblem on its back and the alternating circle and diamond pattern of a captain's haori along the bottom. He wears black hakama and a large white sash around his waist. His outfit is completed by a pair of sandals.Bleach manga; Chapter 517, pages 1 & 6 Personality He speaks of the Gotei 13 as if they are children and is at times condescending to the captains.Bleach manga; Chapter 517, pages 4-6 & 11-12 History He taught healing techniques to Retsu Unohana.Bleach manga; Chapter 517, page 6 Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War arc After the death of Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, he returns to Soul Society with the other members of the Royal Guard, where they are met by most of the surviving Gotei 13 captains and Ichigo Kurosaki.Bleach manga; Chapter 516, pages 14-17 Bearing a flag with the Royal Guard's emblem, he greets the assembled Shinigami before going to talk to Unohana. He asks her about the number of deaths that have occurred and wonders if she is using the healing methods he taught her. Onsō tells them to catch up later, as they have things to do, annoying him.Bleach manga; Chapter 517, pages 2-7 When Captain Suì-Fēng gives out to them about how they did not help in the battle with the Vandenreich, he grabs her and tells her that their job is to protect the Spirit King, not Seireitei and that the Gotei 13 did not live up to its name. Onsō knocks him to the ground and tells him to talk later. When Unohana objects to Senjumaru Shutara bringing the critically injured Byakuya Kuchiki, as well as Renji Abarai and Rukia Kuchiki to the Royal Palace, he tells her that they cannot fully recover with her abilities and that he can. He then tells her that it is not the time for her to focus on healing.Bleach manga; Chapter 517, pages 10-17 They later proceed to take Ichigo and some of the injured Shinigami with them to the Royal Palace, but before they leave, they are interrupted by Kisuke Urahara. He listens while Ichigo talks with Urahara before they head to the Royal Palace.Bleach manga; Chapter 517, pages 1-18''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 518, pages 9-17 Powers & Abilities Zanpakutō *Shikai: Not Yet Revealed *Bankai: Not Yet Revealed References Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Male Category:Royal Guard Category:Draft Page